


"Not Now..."

by AnnonnyAnonymous, FandomN00b



Series: Gifts and Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Sera likes boobs, not quite nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonnyAnonymous/pseuds/AnnonnyAnonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b
Summary: As she sheds the cares of another day of helping to save the world, Sera wants some alone time with her "Teetness," even when it's inconvenient...like say, camped out in close proximity to other members of the Inquisition.
Relationships: Adaar/Sera, Female Adaar/Sera
Series: Gifts and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	"Not Now..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/gifts).



> Gift drabble for Galaxy_Raven for My Secret Palentine 2020!

Sera ducks into the tent and slumps down to the ground. "What an absolute shite place to have to spend the night," she complains as she tosses her bow and quiver off to the side and begins peeling off her armor.

Adaar is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the tent, surrounded by the piles of pillows and blankets Sera demanded earlier from the requisitions officer -- "Her Lady Inquisitits demands comfort! Real soft, that one...I know you wouldn't think it, cuz the horns and all the...well...heh -- what? Well, there it is, innit? More pillows!"

Adaar is still wearing most of her outerwear, too busy scanning reports in the candlelight to bother getting undressed for bed, but she can’t help looking up to admire the fury with which her beloved strips down to her small clothes, discarding the cares and worries of the world collapsing all around them as easily as kicking her muddied pants off into the corner of their tent with an angry grunt.

Sera catches her watching, and looks up with a mischievous smirk. "You're not shite, though, are you?"

“Not _now_ …” Adaar protests when she notices Sera’s expression. She knows what that grin means, and though she always finds it hard to resist, it’s hardly an ideal time for...

“But… _tits_ …yeah?” Sera says, raising an eyebrow and motioning as if she is juggling the weight of two large melons in front of her chest.

“Yeah, what about them?” Adaar laughs. “ _You_ certainly don’t have any!”

“Hey, rude! We can’t all be as well-endowed, as _you_. And giant, and beautiful, and warm…and delicious…and… _frig_! Why ‘ _not now’_?” Sera grasps at her own breasts, looking like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

“I just…well, but Bull is just next door, and…”

Sera is crawling towards her now with that hedonistic smile, and she forgets the rest of whatever she was going to say.

“I can hear you both and _I’m_ into it!” Bull shouts from his tent.

“…and he’ll probably want to be _included_ ,” Adaar mutters in dismay.

“Nah, you ladies do your thing…I’m happy just to listen.”

“You’re so gross!” Sera cackles wildly, slapping the canvas wall of the tent closest to his.

“…and giant, and warm…” he says, mocking Sera’s earlier tone with a hearty chuckle.

“Ew. The only Qun I’m interested in is one that comes with tits…big, soft, warm giant tits!” 

Sera looks at Adaar again and winks. Adaar meets her gaze with a silent, but exasperated eye roll.

“Bull has nice tits, too…” chimes in a new voice from the opposite side of their tent as Sera scoots closer to Adaar, grabbing the reports out of her hand and tossing them aside, before reaching to unfasten the clasps on her jacket.

“Krem!” Bull roars triumphantly.

“Oh, wonderful…our audience appears to be growing,” Adaar groans, trying to ignore her lover’s eager hands and the warm anticipation growing low in her belly. “I didn’t know we were having a slumber party tonight. I’m not... _dressed_ for it.” She glares down at Sera, who has crawled all the way into her lap and is now unbuttoning her undershirt with impressive speed.

“Really ought to look into some thicker canvas, Your Worship...”

Sera slips her deft hands inside her shirt and wraps her arms all the way around her bare waist, pulling their bodies even closer together.

“Thanks, Krem…” Adaar trails off as Sera leans into her and plants a hungry kiss on her neck.

“Anytime, Inquisitor.”

“Mmmm…” she sighs as Sera’s lips pull at her skin. Sera presses a finger against her lips before proceeding to work her way further down to her freshly-exposed collarbone.

“I meant what I said about your damn fine tits, by the way, sir. Wouldn’t know about your Qun, though…”

“Surprised you haven’t heard!” Bull laughs.

“Here’s an idea…” Sera huffs. “You two go talk about Bull’s massive tits and Qun and Tal-va-whathaveyou while me and my Teetness have some alone time…yeah?” Sera’s tone is cross and impatient, as she gazes up hungrily at Adaar.

“Whaddaya say, Krem-de-la-Krem? Care to take a midnight stroll with me? Can’t hurt to patrol the perimeter…”

Sera loops her arms under and around the back of her lover’s beautifully-muscled shoulders, yanking her down into another greedy kiss. Adaar has learned not to be surprised by the hidden strength of this woman, but even _she_ is impressed with the forcefulness of the gesture.

“Sure thing, Boss!”

Sera shoves her back into the pillows on the floor behind her, and Adaar wraps her own arms around Sera, pulling her down on top of her.

Sera’s low giggles begin to fill the campsite as Bull and Krem quickly duck out of their tents on either side of them and make a hasty retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me an excuse to write a little glimpse of a Sera romance! It's my favorite romance from Inquisition...yet I've never written anything for it before (hmmmm...?). Hopefully, I did it some justice!


End file.
